Lucy Lawless
Lucy Lawless (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Boogeyman'' (2005) [Tim's Mother]: Dies off-screen (exact cause unspecified); her body is shown afterwards lying in her coffin when her son (Barry Watson) comes to pay his respects. (She's made up to look older and haggard for this role.) (Thanks to Aschley) *''Angel of Death'' (2009) [Vera]: Shot to death by a henchman who had mistaken her for Zoe Bell. (Thanks to Nick) TV Deaths *''Xena: Warrior Princess: Destiny (1997)'' [Xena]: Fatally injured when a tree falls on her during a fight; she was brought back to life with ambrosia in the following episode The Quest. (Thanks to CR) *''Xena: Warrior Princess: Been There, Done That (1997)'' [Xena]: While caught in a time loop, she is shot with a barrage of arrows (along with Renee O'Connor and Ted Raimi) when Ted insults both feuding families in an attempt to unite them; the scene cuts from Ted screaming to an infuriated Lucy waking up when the day restarts. *''Xena: Warrior Princess: The Ides of March (1999)'' [Xena]: Crucified, along with Renee O'Connor, on the orders of Karl Urban. (They were brought back to life by Charles Mesure's heavenly powers in the next season's opening episode Fallen Angel.) (Thanks to CR) *''Xena: Warrior Princess: A Friend in Need (2001)'' [Xena]: Decapitated by a samurai at the end of a battle, after first being shot with several arrows; the screen fades to red as the samurai strikes. Her ghost appears to Renee O'Connor throughout the rest of the episode, and her body and head are shown (separately) when Renee finds them at the samurai's camp. At the end of the episode, Lucy's ghost deliberately passes up the opportunity to come back to life, so that the spirits of an entire village can rest in peace. (Thanks to Lara) *''The X-Files: Nothing Important Happened Today (2001)'' [Sharon McMahon]: Impaled through the stomach when another superhuman thrusts his hand through her; her body is then thrown into the ocean. (Thanks to Lara) *''Battlestar Galactica: Downloaded (2006)'' [D'Anna Biers]: Bludgeoned to death with a chunk of cement by Tricia Helfer. (As a Cylon, her consciousness is later transferred into a new body.) (Thanks to Elise) *''Battlestar Galactica: Occupation (2006)'' [D'Anna Biers]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else in the room, when Christian Tessier detonates his explosives in a suicide bombing at the police graduation ceremony. (Her consciousness was later transferred into yet another body.) (Thanks to Kimberly) *''Battlestar Galactica: Rapture (2007)'' [D'Anna Biers]: Dies as a result of the vision she experiences in the temple. Her consciousness is transferred into a new body, and that body (along with all her others) dies when Dean Stockwell deactivates her and "boxes" her consciousness. (She was later "unboxed" and resurrected in the fourth-season episode The Hub.) *''Burn Notice: False Flag (2007)'' [Evelyn]: Commits suicide by jumping from a building rather than be turned over to the police, while Jeffrey Donovan looks on. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Spartacus: Vengeance: Wrath of the Gods (2012)'' [Lucretia]: Having delivered Viva Bianca's son, she slaughters the attendants, takes the baby, and followed by Bianca, goes to the cliff precipice. She turns and taunts Bianca, then leans backwards and topples off with the baby. (Thanks to Stephen and Fleming) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadows (2014)'' [Isabelle Hartly]: Killed (along with Wilmer Calderon) when the SUV Lucy is inside collides with Brian Patrick Wade (who had used his superpowers to turn into asphalt), causing the vehicle to flip over. *''Salem: The Witching Hour (2015)'' [Countess Malberg] Stabbed multiple times by Oliver Bell. *''Ash vs Evil Dead: Second Coming (2016)'' [Ruby Knowby]: Stabbed in the stomach with a blade, and then decapitated by her younger self twenty years in the past. (the younger version is also played by Lucy) *''Ash vs Evil Dead: Judgement Day (2018)'' [Ruby Knowby]: Turns into ash after having her soul sucked out of her body by a dark one. Notable Connections *Mrs. Robert G. Tapert. Gallery Lucylawless.jpg|Lucy Lawless' severed head in Xena: A Friend in Need 03346.jpg|Lucy Lawless' death in Salem ariane179254_Spartacus_Vengeance_2x10_WrathOfTheGods_0593.jpg|Lucy Lawless' death in Spartacus: Vengeance lucylawlessbattlestargalacticadownloaded2.jpg|Lucy Lawless in Battlestar Galactica: Downloaded lucylawlessbattlestargalacticarapture2.jpg|Lucy Lawless in Battlestar Galactica: Rapture lucylawlessashvsevildeadsecondcoming.jpg|Lucy Lawless' severed head in Ash vs Evil Dead: Second Coming xfileslucylawless.jpg|Lucy Lawless in The X-Files: Nothing Important Happened Today Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:New Zealand actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Lawless, Lucy Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Superhero Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by broken limbs Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Liberals Category:People who died in a Evil Dead film Category:Evil Dead Cast Members Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Burn Notice Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees